The purpose of this Training Program is to educate students in the modern ideas and techniques of integrated biological function, using molecular biology and genetics, biochemistry, cell biology, pharmacology, membrane physics, protein structure, and computer modeling to elucidate how the activities of molecules and cells give rise to complex processes and behaviors in living organisms. The aim is to educate students broadly in both the philosophy and the technologies of modern physiological research, and to launch them into careers in teaching and research where they can contribute significantly to basic biological science per se and to human health. Students are sought with a bachelor's or master's degree in science, a firm background in mathematics and biology, and advanced undergraduate training in a least one area of cell biology, biochemistry, or physical science. The average time for completing the program is 5 years; students receive the Ph.D. degree from Yale University. The forty primary training faculty are drawn from a number of departments within Yale School of Medicine and are affiliated with Cellular & Molecular Physiology, the combined Cell Biology and Molecular Physiology Track or selected other departments. Because the majority of integrative processes in biological systems depend upon membrane function, the training faculty are focused in cellular and membrane research including i) Epithelial function; ii) Mechanisms of membrane transport; iii) Neuroscience including excitable membranes; iv) Protein synthesis and intracellular transport; and v) Protein structure-function. Three other groups are working in vi) Regulation and second messenger functions, vii) Muscle and molecular motors, and viii) Cardiovascular, metabolic, and exercise physiology In most of these groups, technical expertise spans organ physiology, membrane biophysics, biochemistry, and molecular biology and genetics, and protein structure. In addition to the training faculty and their laboratories, the facilities available to trainees include the more than 200 faculty in the interdepartmental Combined Program in the Biological and Biomedical Sciences (BBS) at Yale, as well as a abroad range of modern core facilities.